love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanayo Koizumi
Koizumi Hanayo is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Hanayo was born on January 17. She has short brown hair, purple eyes and she sometimes wears glasses. Her main color is green. She is part of Printemps, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Kubo Yurika. Background Hanayo has been friends with Hoshizora Rin since they were children. She has always said she wanted to be an idol. Personality Hanayo is a very shy, quiet character who doesn't normally voice her opinions. She is very reserved and will often let other people make decisions for her because of this. However, her personality changes when it comes to school idols, as she is very enthusiastic about them. Clubs and Hobbies Hanayo is interested in drawing, and origami, and is also obsessed with school idols. She became the Idol Research Club's president after the third years graduated. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin." *In the audio drama, she was once addressed to be "Kayoppe" by Honoka in Love Live! Tatoeba Konna Love Train audio drama. *Love Livers call her "Pana" because a phonetic change happens when "h" comes after "n" during RinHana hence, RinPana. Gallery Official Art= Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 1.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 2.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 3.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 4.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 5.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 6.png Maid_Koizumi_Hanayo.jpg Hanayo_BokuIma_Card_Sleeve.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Banner.jpg Hanayo Music Start Promo Card.jpg Hanayo Snow Halation PV.png Hanayo Mogyutto PV.png Hanayo Music Start PV.png Hanayo Music Start PV 2.png Hanayo Chocolate Girl Illustration.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 2.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 1st Years.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Hanayo Nozomi Nico Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2010.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011 Textless.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Umi Eli Maki Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011 Textless.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Hanayo Rin Nico Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012 Textless.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Hanayo Rin Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2012 Textless.jpg Rin Hanayo Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Eli Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2013 Textless.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo Newtype Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Nico Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2013 Textless.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.42 Cover Textless.jpg Secret Shortcuts 4 Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2013 (Rin Hanayo).jpg Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Hanayo.jpg Secret Shortcuts 8 Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2014 (Hanayo Nozomi).jpg Hanayo Nozomi Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.36 Cover Textless.jpg Umi Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's 4th Live.jpg Hanayo Maki Rin Dengeki G's Comic Vol 2 Cover.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Season Magazine Textless.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 3.jpg Dream Sensation Hanayo.jpg Hanayo S2 BD6 Cover Textless.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 07 (Hanayo).jpg LLSID Hanayo.jpeg LLSID Hanayo 2.jpeg LLSID Hanayo 3.jpg LLSID Hanayo 4.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 5.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Sep 2015 Nico Hanayo Umi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Hanayo.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Nico Hanayo Rin.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Hanayo.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 095 S1Ep1.png 104 S1Ep1.png 083 S1Ep2.png 085 S1Ep2.png 086 S1Ep2.png 087 S1Ep2.png 162 S1Ep2.png 165 S1Ep2.png 210 S1Ep2.png 214 S1Ep2.png 216 S1Ep2.png 221 S1Ep2.png 222 S1Ep2.png 034 S1Ep3.png 036 S1Ep3.png 038 S1Ep3.png 097 S1Ep3.png 098 S1Ep3.png 186 S1Ep3.png 187 S1Ep3.png 189 S1Ep3.png 190 S1Ep3.png 192 S1Ep3.png 193 S1Ep3.png 195 S1Ep3.png 197 S1Ep3.png 235 S1Ep3.png 237 S1Ep3.png 238 S1Ep3.png 246 S1Ep3.png 255 S1Ep3.png 297 S1Ep3.png 306 S1Ep3.png 324 S1Ep3.png 002 S1Ep4.png 005 S1Ep4.png 006 S1Ep4.png 009 S1Ep4.png 010 S1Ep4.png 012 S1Ep4.png 014 S1Ep4.png 037 S1Ep4.png 039 S1Ep4.png 041 S1Ep4.png 043 S1Ep4.png 045 S1Ep4.png 052 S1Ep4.png 053 S1Ep4.png 056 S1Ep4.png 057 S1Ep4.png 059 S1Ep4.png 065 S1Ep4.png 068 S1Ep4.png 069 S1Ep4.png 070 S1Ep4.png 072 S1Ep4.png 073 S1Ep4.png 074 S1Ep4.png 076 S1Ep4.png 079 S1Ep4.png 080 S1Ep4.png 084 S1Ep4.png 088 S1Ep4.png 090 S1Ep4.png 096 S1Ep4.png 100 S1Ep4.png 102 S1Ep4.png 104 S1Ep4.png 115 S1Ep4.png 118 S1Ep4.png 119 S1Ep4.png 123 S1Ep4.png 134 S1Ep4.png 138 S1Ep4.png 141 S1Ep4.png 142 S1Ep4.png 145 S1Ep4.png 146 S1Ep4.png 148 S1Ep4.png 150 S1Ep4.png 155 S1Ep4.png 157 S1Ep4.png 162 S1Ep4.png 173 S1Ep4.png 174 S1Ep4.png 175 S1Ep4.png 182 S1Ep4.png 183 S1Ep4.png 185 S1Ep4.png 187 S1Ep4.png 188 S1Ep4.png 192 S1Ep4.png 195 S1Ep4.png 199 S1Ep4.png 203 S1Ep4.png 204 S1Ep4.png 207 S1Ep4.png 208 S1Ep4.png 210 S1Ep4.png 212 S1Ep4.png 214 S1Ep4.png 217 S1Ep4.png 220 S1Ep4.png 227 S1Ep4.png 228 S1Ep4.png 230 S1Ep4.png 233 S1Ep4.png 234 S1Ep4.png 235 S1Ep4.png 238 S1Ep4.png 239 S1Ep4.png 244 S1Ep4.png 245 S1Ep4.png 248 S1Ep4.png 249 S1Ep4.png 250 S1Ep4.png 252 S1Ep4.png 253 S1Ep4.png 257 S1Ep4.png 261 S1Ep4.png 262 S1Ep4.png 265 S1Ep4.png 269 S1Ep4.png 270 S1Ep4.png 273 S1Ep4.png 277 S1Ep4.png 281 S1Ep4.png 283 S1Ep4.png 284 S1Ep4.png 291 S1Ep4.png 294 S1Ep4.png 297 S1Ep4.png 299 S1Ep4.png 303 S1Ep4.png 305 S1Ep4.png 317 S1Ep4.png 318 S1Ep4.png 319 S1Ep4.png 328 S1Ep4.png 329 S1Ep4.png 039 S1Ep5.png 041 S1Ep5.png 044 S1Ep5.png 084 S1Ep5.png 116 S1Ep5.png 129 S1Ep5.png 196 S1Ep5.png 197 S1Ep5.png 199 S1Ep5.png 202 S1Ep5.png 206 S1Ep5.png 228 S1Ep5.png 245 S1Ep5.png 309 S1Ep5.png 318 S1Ep5.png 350 S1Ep5.png 090 S1Ep6.png 091 S1Ep6.png 100 S1Ep6.png 101 S1Ep6.png 102 S1Ep6.png 103 S1Ep6.png 122 S1Ep6.png 130 S1Ep6.png 169 S1Ep6.png 180 S1Ep6.png 188 S1Ep6.png 220 S1Ep6.png 224 S1Ep6.png 242 S1Ep6.png 255 S1Ep6.png 268 S1Ep6.png 273 S1Ep6.png 292 S1Ep6.png 293 S1Ep6.png 314 S1Ep6.png 321 S1Ep6.png 323 S1Ep6.png 340 S1Ep6.png 342 S1Ep6.png 344 S1Ep6.png 345 S1Ep6.png 346 S1Ep6.png 001 S1Ep7.png 011 S1Ep7.png 012 S1Ep7.png 013 S1Ep7.png 015 S1Ep7.png 016 S1Ep7.png 017 S1Ep7.png 018 S1Ep7.png 019 S1Ep7.png 057 S1Ep7.png 058 S1Ep7.png 082 S1Ep7.png 102 S1Ep7.png 107 S1Ep7.png 114 S1Ep7.png 120 S1Ep7.png 299 S1Ep7.png 029 S1Ep8.png 032 S1Ep8.png 054 S1Ep8.png 055 S1Ep8.png 057 S1Ep8.png 064 S1Ep8.png 083 S1Ep8.png 126 S1Ep8.png 146 S1Ep8.png 160 S1Ep8.png 164 S1Ep8.png 238 S1Ep8.png 290 S1Ep8.png 303 S1Ep8.png 307 S1Ep8.png 324 S1Ep8.png 334 S1Ep8.png 342 S1Ep8.png 006 S1Ep9.png 044 S1Ep9.png 058 S1Ep9.png 065 S1Ep9.png 079 S1Ep9.png 110 S1Ep9.png 169 S1Ep9.png 213 S1Ep9.png 261 S1Ep9.png 006 S1Ep10.png 007 S1Ep10.png 010 S1Ep10.png 028 S1Ep10.png 033 S1Ep10.png 047 S1Ep10.png 081 S1Ep10.png 082 S1Ep10.png 086 S1Ep10.png 106 S1Ep10.png 120 S1Ep10.png 124 S1Ep10.png 134 S1Ep10.png 161 S1Ep10.png 177 S1Ep10.png 186 S1Ep10.png 195 S1Ep10.png 218 S1Ep10.png 221 S1Ep10.png 250 S1Ep10.png 252 S1Ep10.png 259 S1Ep10.png 264 S1Ep10.png 271 S1Ep10.png 300 S1Ep10.png 304 S1Ep10.png 074 S1Ep11.png 083 S1Ep11.png 101 S1Ep11.png 132 S1Ep11.png 141 S1Ep11.png 148 S1Ep11.png 181 S1Ep11.png 259 S1Ep11.png 260 S1Ep11.png 270 S1Ep11.png 284 S1Ep11.png 290 S1Ep11.png 295 S1Ep11.png 299 S1Ep11.png 312 S1Ep11.png 328 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00009.png Ep12 00023.png Ep12 00034.png Ep12 00074.png Ep12 00077.png Ep12 00079.png Ep12 00108.png Ep12 00109.png Ep12 00117.png Ep12 00129.png Ep12 00150.png Ep12 00153.png Ep12 00159.png Ep12 00164.png Ep12 00171.png Ep13 00013.png Ep13 00017.png Ep13 00059.png Ep13 00069.png Ep13 00134.png Ep13 00148.png Ep13 00160.png Ep13 00165.png Ep13 00186.png Ep13 00195.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00029.png S2Ep01_00100.png S2Ep01_00103.png S2Ep01_00104.png S2Ep01_00111.png S2Ep01_00123.png S2Ep01_00133.png S2Ep01_00136.png S2Ep01_00141.png S2Ep01_00143.png S2Ep01_00227.png S2Ep01_00278.png S2Ep01_00312.png S2Ep01_00330.png S2Ep01_00331.png S2Ep01_00346.png 008 S2Ep2.png 025 S2Ep2.png 083 S2Ep2.png 123 S2Ep2.png 185 S2Ep2.png 191 S2Ep2.png 250 S2Ep2.png 282 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00006.jpg S2Ep03_00066.jpg S2Ep03_00069.jpg S2Ep03_00087.jpg S2Ep03_00090.jpg S2Ep03_00093.jpg S2Ep03_00114.jpg S2Ep03_00132.jpg S2Ep03_00134.jpg S2Ep03_00137.jpg S2Ep03_00146.jpg S2Ep03_00148.jpg S2Ep03_00156.jpg S2Ep03_00172.jpg S2Ep03_00224.jpg S2Ep03_00284.jpg S2Ep03_00321.jpg S2Ep03_00339.jpg S2Ep03_00340.jpg S2Ep03_00347.jpg S2Ep03_00369.jpg S2Ep04_00002.png S2Ep04_00011.png S2Ep04_00036.png S2Ep04_00053.png S2Ep04_00088.png S2Ep04_00140.png S2Ep05_00012.png S2Ep05_00015.png S2Ep05_00023.png S2Ep05_00087.png S2Ep05_00105.png S2Ep05_00106.png S2Ep05_00112.png S2Ep05_00120.png S2Ep05_00156.png S2Ep05_00175.png S2Ep05_00193.png S2Ep05_00203.png S2Ep05_00205.png S2Ep05_00237.png S2Ep05_00243.png S2Ep05_00245.png S2Ep05_00246.png S2Ep05_00259.png S2Ep05_00269.png S2Ep05_00271.png S2Ep05_00283.png S2Ep05_00289.png S2Ep05_00310.png S2Ep05_00315.png S2Ep05_00319.png S2Ep05_00320.png S2Ep05_00354.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00390.png S2Ep06_00012.png S2Ep06_00018.png S2Ep06_00098.png S2Ep06_00113.png S2Ep06_00163.png S2Ep06_00164.png S2Ep06_00165.png S2Ep06_00166.png S2Ep06_00168.png S2Ep06_00200.png S2Ep06_00237.png S2Ep06_00247.png S2Ep06_00251.png S2Ep06_00295.png S2Ep06_00302.png S2Ep06_00318.png S2Ep06_00319.png S2Ep07_00060.png S2Ep07_00062.png S2Ep07_00065.png S2Ep07_00072.png S2Ep07_00080.png S2Ep07_00081.png S2Ep07_00085.png S2Ep07_00087.png S2Ep07_00093.png S2Ep07_00098.png S2Ep07_00103.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00144.png S2Ep07_00147.png S2Ep07_00155.png S2Ep07_00157.png S2Ep07_00160.png S2Ep07_00161.png S2Ep07_00162.png S2Ep07_00168.png S2Ep07_00173.png S2Ep07_00177.png S2Ep07_00187.png S2Ep07_00188.png S2Ep07_00196.png S2Ep07_00197.png S2Ep07_00335.png 27_S2Ep08.png 28_S2Ep08.png 66_S2Ep08.png 109_S2Ep08.png 155_S2Ep08.png 270_S2Ep08.png 308_S2Ep08.png 310_S2Ep08.png 315_S2Ep08.png 336_S2Ep08.png 43_S2Ep09.png 49_S2Ep09.png 103_S2Ep09.png 127_S2Ep09.png 139_S2Ep09.png 297_S2Ep09.png 320_S2Ep09.png 351_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep10.png 85_S2Ep10.png 89_S2Ep10.png 122_S2Ep10.png 135_S2Ep10.png 141_S2Ep10.png 226_S2Ep10.png 234_S2Ep10.png 264_S2Ep10.png 309_S2Ep10.png 24_S2Ep11.png 54_S2Ep11.png 105_S2Ep11.png 106_S2Ep11.png 182_S2Ep11.png 222_S2Ep11.png 230_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 292_S2Ep11.png 293_S2Ep11.png 5_S2Ep12.png 38_S2Ep12.png 40_S2Ep12.png 80_S2Ep12.png 82_S2Ep12.png 102_S2Ep12.png 108_S2Ep12.png 115_S2Ep12.png 139_S2Ep12.png 164_S2Ep12.png 166_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 198_S2Ep12.png 222_S2Ep12.png 231_S2Ep12.png 232_S2Ep12.png 261_S2Ep12.png 263_S2Ep12.png 293_S2Ep12.png 348_S2Ep12.png 385_S2Ep12.png 421_S2Ep12.png 468_S2Ep12.png 35_S2Ep13.png 40_S2Ep13.png 55_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 199_S2Ep13.png 202_S2Ep13.png 203_S2Ep13.png 205_S2Ep13.png 218_S2Ep13.png 219_S2Ep13.png 223_S2Ep13.png 226_S2Ep13.png 256_S2Ep13.png 261_S2Ep13.png 300_S2Ep13.png 318_S2Ep13.png 321_S2Ep13.png 352_S2Ep13.png 354_S2Ep13.png 356_S2Ep13.png 362_S2Ep13.png 423_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate